


Stay Gold pt.2

by Gay_writer



Series: Stay Gold [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_writer/pseuds/Gay_writer
Summary: Three heartbeats, One Love-Damien have been studying with Aslan Callenreese for 4 years now, the boy always exude an aura of mystery around him catching a lot of people's attention, everyone wanted a piece of his life that they cant seem to get a hold to, so when 2 well known seniors that graduated from this school came in a rally for the BLM movement, he was shock to see Aslan standing with them, smiling and helping others in full on riot gear.Words: 1514
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: Stay Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897786
Kudos: 44





	Stay Gold pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! Nice to see you again!

Three heartbeats, One Love

-Damien have been studying with Aslan Callenreese for 4 years now, the boy always exude an aura of mystery around him catching a lot of people's attention, everyone wanted a piece of his life that they cant seem to get a hold to, so when 2 well known seniors that graduated from this school came in a rally for the BLM movement, he was shock to see Aslan standing with them, smiling and helping others in full on riot gear. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Pov, 

Damien Peterson is not a nosy person, in all honesty staying out of people's business is his most common trait. But even him cant help but get curious to a very mysterious individual that had taken the name Aslan Jade Callenreese, a handsome and quiet guy who had most of the school population sagging to his feet. 

After the mandatory requirement to stay at home get lifted, school begun to resume and more teens became active to the now new normal. The fight against racism is still going on, the death of the man named George Floyd had sparked the younger generations mind to fight against racism and are determine to over throw the pesky government. The president make him sick.

The corona virus is still there but the medicine had been discover by an anonymous person who wished to disclose their identity and whoever that person is, the whole world owe them. Now back to Aslan. 

Its no surprise when he says Aslan hates racism, homophobia and sexism, his actively fighting the professors who refuse to accept that they are now living in 2020 and not the 60's . His vocal and is not scared to throw recites and facts to penetrate the stupid professors distasteful and nasty remarks. 

Aslan is really smart and not scared to talk back when something is oppressing him or anyone that he thinks of doesn't deserve the treatment. Aslan earned Damien's respect with that mindset, as a gay black person he is happy that someone is actually doing something to fight off racism and not just making a video about it then using the BLM movement as a way to boost their platform. 

4:00 pm.

Today they have no classes and Damien is currently dressing up, ready to go out there and protest with his fellow black people and allies. Brushing his hair back he looked at his phone and smiled, pulling in his mask and face cover he strutted out of his apartment and into his car, driving off at the nearest parking lot and parked there, making sure he locked the car and had everything he walked to where the sight of rally is going to happen.

His eyes widen at how many people of color are in there, standing strong and conversing with one another. 

"Damien!" A voice called out as Damien turned around and smiled seeing Amy Johnson, a white woman and his very first friend at the school and now outside of school as well.

"here! Have this" she said and handed him two bottles of water bottle and two packs of Pop tarts, he smiled thanking her, the rally is gonna be long so he needs food for energy.

He couldn't attend the rally this morning since he had to finish some assignments so he wouldn't have to worry about it and help Amy on the rally.

"Woah" Amy suddenly said as Damien turns to where she was looking, and surprisingly enough there stood 3 silhouettes wearing full on Riot gear with painted lines on their back. This three were the well known Rally guardians, the tallest is called Bull, he was well known for pushing barricades away and protecting the peaceful protesters from tear gasses thrown at them by throwing it back. He had violet lines on his riot gear. He is also responsible for pulling people out of the way before they get hit with the painful rubber bullets.

The smallest one with the green linings is called by many as Angel, out of the 3 their the one responsible for helping the injured protesters, no one really knows their gender so everyone called them Angel or used the pronounce they and them until he reviled himself as a guy. His great at handling injuries especially anyone who is teared gas.

The last one had gold linings, this one was called Lynx, his the fastest out of all of them and would actually tackle down a cop that will harass anyone. He pulled signs and used it as a bat to send the tear gas back to the police, his also the one who make orders and would make sure Angel is safe when Bull is away since officers will target him. 

The protesters were genuinely happy for them and would help them, especially when protecting Angel since his really the most vulnerable one out of the three of them.

Today was another day for protesting. The three had separated themselves, all on which ready to protect the protestors. 

The protestors no better than to approach them and force them to talk, they are already helping them and harassing them for answers will not be tolerated, there is an unspoken rule in protesting, respect those who help you. 

Damien was situated in front, with amy he hold up a sign with the name of all the people who had been mistreated by the white supremacy. 

"TAKE IT TO THE STREETS DEFUNE THE POLICE! NO JUSTICE!! NO PEACE!" they yelled, Damien saw Bull and Angel together, both are infront while Lynx is probably behind, taking care of people. 

"TAKE IT TO THE STREETS DEFUND THE POLICE!! NOW SHAKE THAT ASS NO PEACE!" 

Damien blushed at the shootings and it seems that everyone is laughing at it. 

For the past 2 hours of protest, everything was peaceful, riots weren't allowed as people would pull them over and make nothing bad happens, many people also joined in as night dawned them, the peace was short lived when the cops arrived. 

"Duck!!" Someone yelled as everyone used their signs to cover themselves, tear gasses were thrown and rubber bullets were shot.

"FUCKING SHITHEADS!!"a loud scream broke out as Damine peaked through his sign and saw Bull, the tall and mascular male had been picking tear gasses thrown at them, throwing it back to the officers who threw them. 

"Angel you good!?" A worried voice asked as Damien looked at his right, there sat Angel with Lynx beside him, he was clutching his right hand-he must have been shot. 

"Yeah I'm okay, go and help Shor-BULL, I can take care of myself" he was about to slip but manage to bold his mouth before he can say the real name. 

"Are you sure?" Damien was relatively close and Lynx really sounds familiar to him, but he needs to focus! 

"Yeah, go" and with that Lynx run off. 

"Angel!! Angel please help!! His been tear gassed!!" A man screamed as he was carrying a woman in his hands. 

"Sir!! Put them down, let me see" he said, opening his bag and pulled out a gallon of milk getting to work. 

The protest lasted for about 3 more hours before some begun to dissipate. Walking back to where he parked his car from Damien sighed, his body tired and aching as he smiled seeing his car and opened it, using his keys getting in. 

He slumped all his things and put his keys down for a while as he take a rest.

"Ash, really I'm fine" a familiar voice said as he snapped out of his state and looked at his windows, low and behind there stood Bull, Angel and Lynx helmets off. 

"Eiji you were shot, let me see" guy in purple mohawk wearing Bull's riot gear said, his eyes had sunglasses in them. 

Eiji, who was wearing Angel's riot gear just laughed it off, flicking Bull's forehead. 

Holy fuck their cute!! Are they a couple!? 

"Calm down Shorter, you to Aslan"  
Wait- ASLAN!? NO THAT CANT BE TRUE!? WELL I MEAN IT CAN BE BUT-WTF!? 

"Fine...But you won't be coking tonight" Aslan said and Damien swore his heart just jumped out, so Aslan is Lynx!! 

"Ehhh!? Then what are we gonna-" 

"Let's order McDonalds!!" Shorter suggested as Eiji's face crunch. "Unhealthy food-" 

"Oh come on Eiji, just this night" Aslan begged,like a child 

Eiji sighed and smiled as he chuckled and opened the door of their car, sitting on the back seat.

"Fine! But you'll both eat Natto for breakfast!" And he slammed the door close. 

"Wait!! Sweetheart!! Let's talk about this!" Shorter exclaimed, opening the driver's door, and going in. 

Aslan visibly paled at those words but turned serious as he turned around and looked at Damien dead in the eye. 

Shit!! Shit!! Shit!!

Damien shivered as he looked at Aslan's narrowed eyes. Is he gonna die- 

Aslan tilted his head at his direction, a little nod and a smile before going in. 

W-what just happened!?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some Kudos and Have fun!!


End file.
